I'm Not Jealous Part 3
by Experience x Love
Summary: The end of my short little story. Jackson and Lilly? Jake and Miley or Jake and Ali? Who does Smokin' Oken get?


1 I'm Not Jealous Part 3

"What are you talking about, Miley? Jake can't know. How would he know?" Lilly asked her best friend.

"How could I have been so stupid!?"

Lilly ran her hand through her hair. "You're nuts."

"Did you say nuts? I'd love some." Oliver walked over and sat down on the couch.

Lilly growled. "I was talking about _Miley_!"

"Miley has nuts? What kind? I like Pecan."

Lilly threw up her hands in defeat. "I've been telling Miley throughout the whole limo ride home that Jake doesn't know she's Hannah Montana."

"He knows!?" Oliver's mouth dropped open. "You must really be serious about him."

Miley rolled her eyes. "You better shut your mouth before you lose it!"

Oliver clammed up.

"Guys, I know he knows because he called me 'Hannah' on the phone! I didn't notice it because I'm so used to being Hannah Montana!"

"No way!" Lilly pretended to faint. "You _have _to talk to him right now!" Lilly picked up the phone and handed it to Miley. "_Now!_"

Miley reluctantly picked it up and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" Ali River answered.

"Is Jake there?"

"Who is this?" Ali Rivers said in an accusing voice.

"Hannah Montana."

Ali Rivers screamed and dropped the phone. "Jake! Hannah Montana called!"

"Hello?" Jake answered timidly.

"This is Miley."

"I thought it was _Hannah Montana_."

"Um, well, I don't know. But I'm sure _you_ do."

"Listen, Miley, I don't have time for fun and games, ok?"

"I'm being perfectly serious."

"Miley, why are you calling me?"

"Because...Because I want to know why we broke up and I want to know how you know I'm Hannah Montana and...and...never mind."

"Miley, you want to know why we broke up? Because you lied to me. I thought you loved me. But you kept the biggest secret ever from me. That's why we broke up. If you can't be honest with me, I don't think it will work out. I'm sorry."

"Jake! Wait! You're the phone that said you wish you could 'turn off the popularity' sometimes. I want a normal life too, you know. I was scared..."

"Scared of what? That I might be some obsessed fan trying to show the world that I'm dating Hannah Montana?" Jake asked sarcastically. "Don't you think that I would treat you the same as if you were Miley."

Miley sniffed. "I don't know."

"Miley, I'm sorry, but it's a little too late now."

"But Jake-"

"I have to go."

Miley hung up in tears.

"I'm an idiot. I didn't think that Jake would trust me! Now we'll never be together!"

Oliver sighed. "It reminds me of the times with Becca Weller."

Lilly looked at Oliver. "It isn't even like that, you idiot."

"Hey! Who's the one who held my hand in kindergarten?"

"Me." Lilly answered in an exasperated voice. "I wanted the crayons!"

"Ha! So you admit it! You wanted me."

"Eew!" Lilly made a face. "I think Becca was blind to want you!"

Miley listened as the two of them bickered.

"Miles?"

Miley looked up. "Jackson?"

"Miles, I think you should just go to him and tell him how you feel in person."

"Listen to your own advice." Miley said. "Oh, Lilly! Jackson has something to say to you!"

Miley grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him out of the living room.

"Wait! What about the Pecan nuts!?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Will you c'mon!?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna listen to Jackson's advice?"

"That boy don't even know how to ask a girl out. Why would I listen to him?"

"Because he's older and wiser."

Oliver and Miley burst out laughing.

"Hannah Montana has a better idea." Miley grinned. "And you're gonna help me."

"Oh, Oliver! I think it is just so awesome that we're dating! Don't you!?" Miley ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah." Oliver Oken smiled and put his arm around her. "All the girls will be so jealous."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Jaaake! How _are _you?"

"Uh, good. You?" Jake couldn't look her in the eye.

"Great. Oliver is _such_ a good boyfriend." _Oliver? Boyfriend? Ha._ Eew. _That's way too disgusting._

"So, I'll see you at the Hannah Montana concert, right?"

"Well, I _am_ Hannah Montana."

"Ri-ight." Jake blushed. "Later, I guess."

"The world is out to get me!

I'm my only friend!

Come to my world and you shall see

That this is the end!"

The crowd was silent. What was wrong with Hannah Montana? Why was she so depressed? "Boo!" The crowd cried out in unison. "Boo!"

"Kelly Clarkson!? Is that you!? Remember me?" Oliver jumped up and down.

Hannah forced herself to smile. "You're happily dating Hannah Montana. _Remember_?" She hissed in Oliver's ear.

"Aaw."

"Hannah. Hey."

"Jake...and Ali Rivers."

"Hi!" Ali Rivers squealed.

"Hellooo, Ali Rivers." Oliver winked at her.

"Did your boyfriend just wink at me?"

Hannah put on a smile. "Noo...he has an...eye problem."

"Eye problem?" Jake looked at her in disbelief. "Ok..."

"Yeah...he uh...has to use the restroom."

"Hey! I don't have to use...toothpaste anymore."

"Huh?" Hannah looked at him. "Funny."

"He's a bit weird, don't you think?" Ali whispered to Jake.

Jake didn't hear her. "Miley?"

"Who's Miley?" Ali whispered again.

Hannah looked at him. "What?"

Ali looked at her. "Are you Miley?"

"I meant...what's a Miley?" Hannah said quickly.

Ali pulled on Jake's hand. "Let's go get a seat."

Jake forced Ali to let go. "We're over."

Ali looked at him in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"We-are-over." Jake said again, but this time more slowly. "Get it?"

"Why?!" Ali demanded.

"Because you're too bossy and Im' in love with someone else! That's why!"

Ali was dumbfounded. "I gotta go." Ali ran from the auditorium to the girl's bathroom.

"Hannah!" Jake ran after her. "I love you!"

Hannah stopped running and wiped her eyes. "I love you too. But how do I know you won't want another Ali Rivers?"

"I learned my lesson. I want _you,_ Miley."

Hannah sniffed. "I can't believe I sang a song like that."

"I can't believe I dumped a girl like you."

Hannah smiled. Jake leaned forward.

"I love you." They both said at once. And with that, they shared their second kiss.

"Kelly Clarkson! Wait!" Oliver yelled.

Kelly ran to her limo. "Step on it! There's a kid after me!"

Oliver sighed.

"Smokin Oken ain't so smokin." Jackson laughed.

Oliver's mouth dropped open. "Becca?!"

Ok, so Hannah/Miley and Jake, Oliver and Becca, and Lilly and Jackson got what thye all secretly wanted. What could be a better ending right? Well, maybe Robby Ray should get a wife...nah. He's doing a good job already. :D . How did you guys like my Three Chapter story?


End file.
